The Rabbit
by anovercastandunderdog
Summary: Pet Bunnies are always so cute! Creepypasta


My problem started when I was about three, maybe a little later, but I'm pretty sure I was three. It started with a picture I found out on the sidewalk in front of our house. It was a poorly drawn image of a rabbit. A rabbit who was more horrific than cute, but being a small child, I cherished it and wouldn't let anyone near it. At night I would talk to it, as if if were actually there. And it would talk back to me, or at least my childish mind thought it did. I remember staying up past midnight every night talking to it until I was five... and then, I lost it, I lost my picture. I ran into my mother's room and cried to her that my "Loopy" had gone missing.

When she inquired to me as to who Loopy was, I described the picture to her, and eventually fell asleep in my mother's arms. When I awoke the next day, I was heartbroken to find that my picture wasn't going to be under my pillow ever again. I walked into the living room to see my mother on the computer, looking very frantically at the screen, I was too heartbroken to be incredibly curious, so I just watched the birds outside and stared at the spot where I had found my picture. Eventually I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my mother smiling at me. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." and she walked away looking very happy with herself.

I didn't pay much attention to it and merely watched as the days went by, and then... my birthday rolled around. There weren't many guests this time, and there was only one present on the gift table, but I didn't care, I couldn't get my mind off of my lost friend. When it was finally time to open the one gift I had got, my mother apologized and said that she only had enough money for one present this year, ant then handed me the gift. I opened the box to see a stuffed rabbit that looked exactly like Loopy. I looked at my mother and smiled happily for the first time in months. The rest of the day went on without any problems.

That night I cuddled up to my new-old friend. and fell asleep happier than I had been in a long time. Months went by, Loopy followed me everywhere I went, I never let her out of my sight. Unfortunately, people started to notice, and they didn't really like Loopy, or me for that matter. They would mock me and play catch with loopy, until a teacher or an adult shooed them away and gave loopy back to me. But one day they took loopy from me and threw her into a nearby lake, along with all my schoolwork, I wouldn't get away from the water, or stop screaming and shouting about my rabbit, to eventually my mother had to drag me away.

I woke up the next day with a sad hole in my chest, until I looked around my room and eventually saw Loopy, all dry and happy looking, along with my backpack, which was also dry. I picked up Loopy in my arms and hugged her until she told me to let go. and I did. We then lived in a rather happy mood until I turned 13. And the school bullies found Loopy in my backpack, they then proceeded to beat me until I could hardly breathe, they then tied me to a pole in front of a garbage can, they then tore Loopy apart, threw her into the can, and lit the contents of the can on fire, they then left me there. A crying, sobbing mess.

When my mom finally found me she had a look on her face that was so frightening I would've flinched if I had not been bound to the pole. She wanted to know who had done this to me, so I proceeded to tell her the names and descriptions of the bullies, although I could hardly get the words past the large knot in my throat. My mother then called the police, cut me loose and drove me home. The bullies had been put in jail for a few months, and when they got out, sure enough, they wanted revenge, so did I for that matter.

I was awoken by the crashing of my bedroom window, someone had thrown a lit bottle of vodka into my room, it was only a split second after I realized what had happened before it blew up, causing destruction and flames to erupt into my room, the blast knocked me back off of my bed and into the wall. I could feel the intensity of the flames as they neared me, and then, as if it weren't enough, the floor beneath me collapsed, and I fell into the burning rubble below, and was covered in fire, glass, and wood. The pain of it was so much that I couldn't even breathe, let alone cry out. I lost my vision first, then all of my senses, and then my very breath seemed to fade into nothing. I felt this way for a long time, I felt nothingness. There was just nothing anymore.

All I had left was my ability to think, and even that didn't seemed to matter anymore. I had nothing left to live for, if I were even still alive. But then, I heard something, for the first time in so long, it was a single thump, like the beat of a heart. Then another, and another, until I became a single steady rhythm I started to regain all of my senses, I could smell, I wasn't a pleasant scent that filled my nostrils, but it was a scent nonetheless. I could feel the cold, sticky, and slightly ashy substance beneath me. I could taste something coppery in my mouth. I could breath as well, but I still couldn't see anything.

The thought then occurred to me that I hadn't opened my eyes yet. So I did, and I was instantly blinded by a bright gray light. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I could see better. I was looking at the sky, I then turned my head to the side, feeling my neck pop back into place. Loopy was right there next to me, covered in stitches, ash, and dark red stains. I smiled and felt as my stiff face stretched to form that smile. I sat up and stretched, feeling as the ability to move returned to my body. I looked down at my being, I was covered in stitches, ash, and dark red spots, just like Loopy was.

I then looked around at the charred remains of not only my house, but my entire town as well, bodies littered the place, and the only living things in the town where ourselves and the ravens that were picking at the charred and mutilated remains of the bodies that were lying about. I looked at my friend and smiled, hardy grieving for the loss of so many, and simply said, "Hello there, my name's insanity."


End file.
